


Agency Relations

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: Agency Relations [1]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director implements a plan to force Mac and Vic to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agency Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I have beta readers, but they didn't do this one. I wanted to get it up on the Net right away, and they don't watch *OaT* anyway. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also, please forgive any continuity mistakes. There isn't really a timeline to this story, and I took some liberties to make the plot (such as there is) work.
> 
> More from the author: This is only my second sex scene ever, so please be gentle. Still, constructive critisim is appreicated. This story is dedicated to Lianne (the fan fic author), who keeps writing Once a Thief slash even after the cancellation of the show. Her stories inspired this one, and I hope she writes forever.

Mac lay sprawled on his bed, listening to the blues. It wasn't his CD -- Vic had left it behind a couple of days before. But Mac was glad he had it to play, because the music felt right. Partly because it was something of Vic's, partly because it fit his mood so well.

The smooth, melancholy sounds rolled over and through Mac. He was depressed. It was ridiculous, really, the reason he was depressed. //It's like a soap opera,// he thought to himself. //Vic and I in love with the same woman, who eventually dumps both of us. Vic's still in love with her, but me? I go and fall in love with _Vic_ , who at least strongly dislikes me.//

Mac sighed deeply and rolled onto his stomach, pillowing his chin on his folded hands. //It doesn't make any sense. There isn't any reason I should've fallen so hard for him. He's got a sense of...responsibility, for God's sake! He was a cop... Oh, hell. I can't help it. Your heart goes where it will. But, man, talk about unrequited love...//

With a final sigh, Mac went and got ready to sleep. He hoped to god he didn't dream, and that if he did it wasn't of Vic. Mac knew himself to be a loud dreamer, and he was wary of the bugs the Agency planted in their agents' apartments. As far as he knew, he hadn't given himself up yet.

***

The next morning Mac jogged into the briefing a little late, but the Director seemed more mellow than usual, and let it go with a glare. He slid into the chair next to Li Ann and made himself smile at her instead of at Vic. His days had been filled with such conscious decsions lately.

"Things are a little slow right now," the Director informed them briskly, "so we are going to spend some time on company relations." She smiled mischevously. "Li Ann, you get to spend an hour every two days trying to convince Nathan he can trust you. If you can play into his delusions a little, do so." Li Ann rolled her eyes, but aquiesced. "Mac and Victor, you are going to spend an hour _every day_ getting to know on another." The Director smiled with false sweetness as the two men groaned.

//How am I going to fool Vic if we're spending that much time together?// Mac wondered desperately. //He'll notice something. I know it. Oh, hell. I wonder if I can skip this...//

"Don't even think of trying to duck out of this one," the Director went on. "If I find out you skipped one of your 'sessions', you'll be spending the time together with Dobrinsky."

//Well, there goes that idea,// Mac thought. //This is going to be a real test of my acting ability...//

***

The next morning, Victor arrived at Mac's apartment at 8:00am. Mac was up and waiting, and let Vic in. "So," Mac said, "what are we going to do?"

"Well," Vic began reasonably, "from past experience, parties and strip clubs are out. Do you have any other interests?"

"Hey," Mac responded defensivly, "the Agency doesn't give us much free time. I have to be selective."

"I've got an idea!"

"What?" Mac asked.

"Well, the one thing we both enjoy, that we both need to do and that the Agency requires us to do is get exercise. So why don't we spar together?"

"Spar? As in fight?" //Oh, shit.// Mac thought in minor panic. //I'm going to have to touch him. This is not going to be easy!//

"Yeah," Vic said, answering Mac's somewhat stunned questions.

"Okay," Mac agreed finally, unable to think of a good reason why he'd refuse. So the two of them headed out to a local private gym. When they arrived, neither wanted to share the floor with the rest of the customers of the gym, so they paid for a private sparring arena.

Victor changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and Mac dressed in the loose fitting clothing he'd wear when performing martial arts. While they stretched, Mac attempted to build his self control.

Through the first few minutes of their exchange Mac felt he maintained his control quite well. Then Vic, beginning to sweat, shed his t-shirt. Mac's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the other man's chest, and he found it muscular but not too bulky. Vic's stomach was taut, showing the lines of a six pack.

Mac forced his eyes away from the other man's body and hoped to God he hadn't been too obvious. They began sparring again, but now Mac's blows-held back from full force, of course-were falling on bare skin, slick with sweat.

The ex-thief was soon very grateful he'd worn loose clothing, for reasons beyond ease of movement. He'd become very hard, and thoughts of snow and Dobrinsky weren't helping at all. His growing arousal was distracting him, so that Vic was landing more blows and tripping him into more falls that was usual.

In fact, the other man was starting to look worried. When Mac caught _that_ expression, he knew he'd have to do something to convince Vic he'd been easing up on purpose. So he threw his energy into the next engagement, his blows faster and harder than before.

Vic met the sudden attack surprisingly well, blocking swiftly and managing to make contact himself. Mac felt himself relaxing into the rhythm of the exchange, his blood racing with adrenelin, exertion and desire.

After a final, furious tumble, Mac had Vic pinned against the floor. The adrenelin carried this action right through his self-control to where the energy was _really_ coming from, and then next thing he knew, he was kissing Victor.

Not a quick kiss, either. A long, open mouthed kiss. Just about the time Mac came to his senses and realised what he was doing, he realised that Vic was kissing back.

When they broke apart, Vic was gasping for air and Mac was breathing hard. "I don't know what I was doing," Mac said, suddenly terrified of Vic's reaction. "I'm sorry, Vic," he said, standing hurriedly.

Abruptly, Vic's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Mac. The ex-cop snaked out one leg, catching Mac at the ankles and bringing down onto the floor again. Mac had no sooner hit the ground than Vic was on him, holding him in place. "Mac," he said, "shut up."

And then _Vic_ leaned down and kissed _Mac_ , who, after a shocked moment, responded eagerly. "Vic," Mac gasped as they broke apart, "what the hell is going on here?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious," Vic said, not getting up. "You kissed me, I kissed you back."

"What about Li Ann?" Mac asked, still confused. Vic sighed and rolled off of him, running his hands through his short cropped hair. "I mean," Mac continued, trying to lighten up, "if you're want to get a threesome going I'm game, but I wish you'd tell me."

"Mac," Vic said, sounding exasperated, "Li Ann and I broke up a year ago. Sure, she said 'postpone', but after a couple of weeks it was obvious we were just going to be friends."

"So what is this?" Mac asked.

"Oh, never mind," Vic muttered, standing and grabbing a towel off a bench.

"Vic..."

"Just...just forget it, okay!" Vic snapped, turning to enter the changeroom.

Mac, sensing he was losing Vic, grabbed him by the arm. "I know why I kissed you," he whispered, "I just want to know why you kissed me."

"Because I wanted to," Vic said simply, turning into Mac's grip. "Because, after you kissed me, I thought you wanted me to, too."

"I do want you," Mac said. Then he grinned, "Your place or mine?"

***

By the time they got back to Victor's apartment, Mac was nervous. He wasn't familiar with the feeling, and he didn't like it. //What if he's changed his mind? What if he's had too long to think?// he thought as he stood behind Vic, who was unlocking the door.

The next thing he knew, Mac's back was up against the _inside_ of the door, and Vic was kissing him again. Mac kissed back passionately, pulling Vic against him even as the other man pressed them together. They both gasped when they broke the kiss, and Vic was soon placing kisses along Mac's neck and collar bone even as he unbuttoned Mac's shirt.

Not to be outdone, Mac pulled Victor's jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Vic's nibbling kisses elicited a gasp every now and then, but Mac continued to intently strip his part of his clothing. When Vic stood to taste Mac's lips once again, Mac grabbed the waistband of his jeans and began walking him backwards toward the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Mac pushed Victor back onto the bed, following his partner a moment later.

Mac bit gently at one flat nipple, teasing it into a peak, and Vic gasped. A heartfelt moan followed as Mac laved the tender nub with his tongue. Vic's hands insistently guided Mac's mouth to the other nipple, and Mac complied, undoing Vic's jeans at the same time. Victor rolled the two of them over after Mac had removed both jeans and boxers, and slowly kissed his way down Mac's body to the waist of his pants.

Looking up at Mac, Vic undid his fly with his teeth, then swiftly stripped off pants and underwear together. He then slid back up Mac's body, rubbing against the other man every inch of the way, and kissed him again. Their groins and their lips touched at the same moment, and Mac bucked up against Vic involuntarily.

"Want you," Mac growled, and twisted so that he was on top again. He ground his groin against the older man and was rewarded with a deep moan. Mac leaned down and kissed Vic deeply before slowly working his way down to Vic's cock, which stood proudly out from his groin. Mac stopped to admire it for a moment before he licked the head, once. Victor cried out, "Mac! Please..."

Obligingly, Mac plunged down and took Victor right to the root. Vic yelled again at the sudden, moist heat, hands gripping the sheets tightly as his hips bucked up uncontrollably. "Oh God, Mac," Vic moaned as his partner swallowed deliberately, allowing his throat muscles to massage Vic's cock.

Mac slowly raised his head, the swiftly plunged down onto the long, hard cock again. Soon, Vic went tense and the spasmed as he came, calling Mac's name loudly. Mac swallowed tenderly, licking Vic's cock clean before kissing him again. "Hmmmm," Vic hummed into Mac's mouth, tasting himself on his partner's lips before returning the favour.

Afterwards, Vic pulled the covers of the bed up over the two of them and settled back, Mac in his arms. Mac, his head resting on Vic's chest, smiled sleepily up at his lover. "Sleep, love," Vic said, kissing him once more.

"You mean that?" Mac asked.

"What, that I love you? Yeah. I don't just sleep with anyone, you know." Vic responded quietly.

"Me neither," Mac murmured. "Love you, too." And then he was sleeping. Vic smiled and closed his eyes, dropping into sleep himself after a moment.

\--End--


End file.
